The aim of this research is to develop synthetic methodologoy which will permit the development of a short and efficient general synthesis of antitumor taxanes. Several of these have been shown to be potent antitumor substances and one (taxol) is currently in clinical trials. Successful completion of this project will provide an abundant supply of taxol, as well as providing synthetic analogs which will be available for testing as antitumor agents. This project is also designed to provide new synthetic methodology which will be of general utility in the field of chemical synthesis.